Fantasmas Assolam
by yuki-cp2
Summary: Fic pro desafio Seven Days do Pandora's Box. Tema: fantasmas. Primos, Rukia e Milo têm de se assegurar que a casa que herdaram está em boas condições de venda. Mas nem tudo é como se espera.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer básico: **Bleach e CDZ ainda não me pertencem... quem sabe um dia XDDD surto megalomaníaco

De qualquer jeito, aviso que por aqui só vão encontrar Rukia e Milo, no máximo referências a outros personas dos animes. A fic vai pro desafio SEVEN DAYS do PANDORA'S BOX. Um obrigado especial pro Zieg, que betou, pra Kane, que deu uma lida especial, pro Iza, que aguentou meus pedidos de música e pra Juli, que tem uma paciência santa.

Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

**Fantasmas Assolam**

Estavam os dois ali

Estavam os dois ali. Miro e Rukia. Rukia e Miro. Se entreolharam. Lembraram-se do que os havia levado até ali.

Miro recebera o telefonema dela. Morte do pai dela. Velório do tio dele. Testamento. Tutela. Casa estranha. Casa muito estranha. Decrépita. Assustadora. As paredes descascavam num cinza meio amarronzado e eram tomadas por limo, a grama estava alta. Tudo dava a impressão de que ninguém ia ali há anos, pelo menos ninguém vivo. Estava completamente abandonada.

De certa forma era assim que cada um deles se sentia. Abandonados. Abandonado com responsabilidades demais. Abandonada sem rumo a tomar.

Ela pegou na mão dele e o convidou a entrar com o olhar.

- Temos mesmo de fazer isso? – ele perguntou, desviando dela.

- Se quisermos vender a casa, temos de ver as condições em que ela está, além da óbvia necessidade de uma limpeza e uma jardinagem. A não ser que queira manter "isso" aqui.

- Não, não quero, mas sei lá... Essa casa...

- O que foi, tá com medo, é? – brincou com o primo, dando um riso de escárnio.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo.

- Tá achando que é quem pra falar assim comigo, tampinha? – revidou, colocando a mão na cabeça dela.

- Tampinha?! Eu ainda estou em fase de crescimento, ok?

- Sei, sei... Vamos logo! – puxou-a em direção à porta da "casa".

Ela parou em frente à porta. Parecia buscar algo na bolsa que trazia a tiracolo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- Estou procurando a chave para abrir a... – e parou de falar ao ver a porta abrindo sozinha – Me diz que foi você que abriu a porta, por favor.

... Silêncio... Ela procurou o primo, mas não o avistou.

- Milo? Milo, isso não tem graça...

Rukia sentiu algo gelado pegando em seu calcanhar. Nem olhou para ver o que era e disparou para dentro da casa gritando.

Seu primo a seguiu rindo. Balançou a cabeça. Aquela jovem andara vendo muitos filmes de terror ultimamente.

- Rukia? – chamou-a dentro da casa.

- Sabia que era você! Ouvi suas risadas!

- Eu o quê, cabeção?! Para de assistir esses filmes loucos que você para com esse tipo de atitude!

- Eu assisto os filmes que eu quiser! E nenhum _tio_ chato e velho vai me fazer mudar de idéia. – sorriu sadicamente.

- A lei diz o contrário, tampinha! – deu uns tapinhas na cabeça dela.

- Meu pai devia estar muito louco quando decidiu essa insanidade! Como você pode cuidar de alguém? Você não cuida nem das suas próprias plantas! Eu vi que estão todas morrendo!

- Acontece que eu não tenho tempo pra cuidar delas, mas você vai ter um destino diferente! CÓCEGAS!! – e "atacou" a prima.

- Pára com isso! Ah! Pá-ra! – desatou, rindo.

Enquanto isso, numa das casas da vizinhança, alguém tinha os olhos fixos na direção da casa e dos jovens. Tinha na cara uma expressão de puro desgosto. Aqueles dois escandalosos... Talvez eles atrapalhassem seus planos, mas isso não podia permitir. Na verdade, quem disse que precisaria se meter? Desviou o olhar do casal e se retirou. Talvez não precisasse fazer nada. Deixaria tudo com 'eles', poderia até se divertir afinal.

Milo finalmente parou e acendeu a luz do cômodo. Os dois puderam observar a situação do ambiente ao seu redor. Estava visível pela cara dos dois que não era nada boa. Seria desesperador para qualquer faxineira, mas não para eles. Olharam-se. Cada um sacou seu celular.

- Alô é da "Faxina Geral"? Muito bem, vou precisar de uma equipe e serviço completo... – ele começou.

- Alô é da "Insetos Nevermore" (XD)? Vou precisar dos seus melhores venenos para... – Rukia olhou para os lados – para tudo que for possível de ter numa casa bem velha e ligeiramente abandonada. O endereço é...

Sem querer passar mais nenhum segundo ali e com tudo marcado para o dia seguinte, os dois foram até o carro dele. Entraram. Ele tentou uma vez. Duas vezes. Três. Quatro. Dez. E o carro continuava no mesmo lugar. Ambos não queriam admitir aquilo, mas o carro não iria a lugar algum daquele jeito.

- Vou dar uma olhada no capô. – Milo anunciou, quebrando o silêncio e abrindo a porta para sair do carro.

- Ok. Você quer que eu chame um mecânico? – ela perguntou.

- Não, acho que consigo me virar.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. – falou, firme.

Uma hora e meia hora depois...

- Ai, minha mão! – ele gritou, assustando-a.

- O que houve? – olhou-o, desviando o olhar da revista que lia e encontrando uma nuvem de fumaça saindo do capô do carro.

Rukia saiu do carro rapidamente para olhar o primo.

- O que houve? – tornou a perguntar.

- Acabei de queimar a mão esquerda!

- Pare de ser fresco! Nem foi nada tão grave! – comentou, sacando uma pomada da bolsa.

- Daonde você tirou isso?

- Da minha bolsa, ué! Uma mulher tem que ser prevenida. E mais uma coisa: Vamos chamar um mecânico a-go-ra! Sem mas! Tem algum número de telefone no seu celular?

- Acho que sim... Deixa eu olhar!

Milo abriu a porta do carro e pegou o celular que estava em cima do banco do motorista. Começou a mexer nele, até que:

- P!!

- Calma, Milo!

- Acabei de perder **toda** a minha agenda do celular! Inclusive o número do maldito mecânico! E também o número da Isabela, da Luna e da Camille! Que m! Justo dela?

- Você tem o número de telefone de várias mulheres no seu celular? – ela perguntou, estranhando.

- Tinha. – fez cara de desgosto – Mas sabe como é... Um homem como eu e na minha idade conhece muitas mulheres em situações diferentes...

- E você sempre pega o telefone delas?

- Quando o papo é bom e elas são bonitas... Sim.

- Isso acontece...?

- 90 das vezes. – riu, ligeiramente sem-graça.

- Por isso que as mulheres dizem que os homens não prestam. – concluiu.

- Ok, ok... De qualquer jeito, não lembro de ter visto nenhum mecânico no caminho... – mudou bruscamente de assunto.

- Isso quer dizer...?

- Que teremos de passar a noite aqui.

- O QUE?? NEM MORTA!

- Você quer que eu faça o que? Faça surgir um mecânico com um super poder cósmico? Ou talvez peça ajuda a um tibetano pra nos teleportar?

- Não seria má idéia...

- Acorda, Rukia. A verdade é essa: Está tarde e nós vamos dormir no casarão hoje. Se quiser até te deixo dormir no chão ao lado da minha cama pra você não ter pesadelos! – bateu na cabeça dela e saiu rindo, voltando para a casa.

A garota se viu sem escolhas e, como definitivamente não queria ficar ali fora sozinha, seguiu o primo.

- Ei! Por que eu ia dormir no chão do seu quarto?? A galinha aqui é você!

Entraram no lobby com uma discussão boba ligaram as luzes, subindo em seguida. Enfrentaram um certo número de teias de aranhas e barulhos de ratos passando por trás das paredes, mas até que estavam bem. A casa era consideravelmente grande, tinha seis quartos, sendo três suítes e mais dois banheiros. Tudo era decorado num estilo bem clássico, nem se parecia muito com algo que o seu tio teria, Milo pensou.

Cada um ficou com uma suíte, uma em cada ponta do corredor. Nenhum estava admitindo, mas aquela estada não era nem um pouco voluntária. Os quartos possuíam apenas uma cama, um par de cabeceiras e uma penteadora. Pareciam até meio sem vida. Os quadros, que outrora traziam figuras ricamente decoradas, agora as estampavam em uma lúgubre cor cinza, os retratos de família eram irreconhecíveis dentre os outros quadros, os tapetes tinham uma grossa camada de poeira, mas não havia como eles cuidarem daquilo naquele momento. Tudo que queriam era deitar, dormir e esperar que a noite fosse rápida.

Ainda bem que cada um havia trazido uma muda de roupa para o caso de algum imprevisto, já que sabiam que o lugar ficava longe da cidade.

Milo sentia um ligeiro arrepio na espinha, mas que alternativa eles tinham? Pelo menos tudo parecia razoável, os quartos tinham camas e colchões, os banheiros pareciam funcionar, tinham eletricidade e tudo parecia estar dando certo. Foi então que ouviu um grito. Rukia. O que será que tinha acontecido?

Saiu correndo em disparada ao quarto dela, enquanto gritava o nome dela.

Chegou esbaforido e a viu jogada perto da porta do banheiro. Parecia chorar.

- Prima? – perguntou, sacudindo-a – O que aconteceu?

- Eu... Eu... Me irritei com aquele secador de cabelo – apontou para o que um dia fora um secador de cabelo numa das extremidades do banheiro – e... nós estamos aqui nessa droga de casa velha, estranha e que não tem nem um secador de cabelo decente! E... Tudo é culpa do meu pai! Por que ele fez isso com a gente?? – esbravejou e logo caiu no choro, sendo abraçada pelo primo.

- Ah... Nem tudo é tão ruim, pelo menos ainda temos camas "decentes" e luz elétrica... – Milo ia dizendo quando, de repente, caiu a luz.

- Ótimo, primo. Você não podia ficar calado, né? De qualquer jeito, acha minha bolsa que tem uma lanterna dentro dela. A bolsa tá em cima da cama, vai tateando aí que você acha.

- E se eu te falar que não to achando? – deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Não é possível! Eu coloquei aí! De qualquer jeito... Acho que tem uma lamparina na mesa de cabeceira logo atrás de você.

- Espera um pouco, Rukia. Não se mexe.

- Ok, Milo... Milo... Isso é você? Gelado desse jeito? Se for mais uma das suas brincadeiras... dessa vez não vai ter graça...

- Do que você tá falando? – ele perguntou, com a voz visivelmente mais longe.

- Que tem alguma coisa pegando no meu pé! – ela se levantou no escuro e correu como pôde em direção à voz do primo, o que acabou resultando numa bela queda ao lado do mesmo.

- O que houve agora?

- Sei lá... Parecia que algo estava pegando no meu pé... Achou a lamparina?

- Agora sim... – acendeu a mesma, iluminando o arredor deles.

O tapete perto daonde eles estavam se encontrava realmente mexido.

- Pode ter sido você correndo desesperadamente... – ele comentou, não muito convencido do que dizia.

- Se importa se eu dormir no seu quarto? – deu um sorriso torto.

**FIM DO 1º CAPÍTULO!**

_Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem a ler  
Beijos,  
Yuki._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer básico: **Bleach e CDZ ainda não me pertencem... quem sabe um dia XDDD surto megalomaníaco

Fic para o desafio SEVEN DAYS do PANDORA'S BOX! Gratidão máxima à Ziegfried pela paciência e apoio.

Boa leitura!

**Fantasmas Assolam - parte 2**

"_O tapete perto daonde eles estavam se encontrava realmente mexido._

_- Pode ter sido você correndo desesperadamente... – ele comentou, não muito convencido do que dizia._

_- Se importa se eu dormir no seu quarto? – deu um sorriso torto."_

Saíram para o corredor escuro. Por um segundo titubearam. Seria o outro quarto verdadeiramente mais seguro? Não sabiam, mas não ficar ali daria a eles pelo menos uma certa sensação de segurança, por mais falsa que fosse e, também, pelo menos o quarto de Milo era mais espaçoso, além do que, não precisariam ficar a noite inteira olhando na direção do banheiro. Rukia ia à frente, tentava vencer o medo e o frio, e Milo ia logo atrás, um pouco menos assustado, mas igualmente cauteloso. A cada dois segundos, mesmo não enxergando muito bem, o loiro virava-se pra trás e olhava para a prima, para ter certeza de que tudo estava certo. Colocava a mão no ombro dela para ser guiado por ela e para dar uma certa sensação de conforto e segurança aos dois.

Quase chegando no quarto dele, ela esbarrou em algo pequeno. Estranhamente não se assustou. Abaixou-se calmamente e pegou. Era sua bolsa. Parecia intacta.

- O que houve? – Milo perguntou, com certa cautela.

- Achei minha bolsa, aparentemente. – mostrou-lhe a bolsa – Ainda acredita que nada aconteceu?

- Deve haver uma boa razão **bem** racional pra isso ter acontecido. Eu não sei qual é, mas será que dá pra continuar? – deu um sorriso fraco, seus olhos azuis faiscando, nervosos.

O quarto dele estava semi-iluminado por uma lamparina.

- Me diz que você ligou isso antes de sair. – sua prima perguntou-lhe, parando no batente da porta.

- Relaxa, fui eu mesmo que liguei. – empurrou-a porta adentro - Põe essa lamparina aí em cima da outra mesinha de cabeceira. – disse, enquanto fechava e trancava a porta atrás deles.

Ela o fez e sentou-se do lado esquerdo da cama, segurando as pernas com os braços e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. Os cabelos cobriam-lhe a face, ocultando suas emoções.

- Ainda não acredito que estamos aqui nessa casa.

- Mas vai ser apenas uma noite e agora só nos resta dormir e... Pode dormir na cama, prima. Sem problemas. – deu um sorriso pacífico.

- A proposta de te deixar dormir no chão é tentadora, Milo, mas acho melhor e mais racional dividirmos a cama. É só você não se mexer muito durante a noite. Além do que, não acho que temos interesse nenhum um no outro. É até estranho pensar em algo assim. Blergh! – fez como se fosse vomitar.

- Também acho, além do que, gosto de mulheres mais "desenvolvidas"! – riu, debochando de Rukia.

- Ah, é? Senhor-estou-morrendo-de-medo?

- É, senhorita-senti-algo-gelado?

- Ah, cala a boca! – e tacou um dos travesseiros que estava na cama em cima dele.

- Ei, quem te deu o direito de fazer isso, criancinha? – perguntou, enquanto pulava em cima da cama – Não sabe quem a senhorita acabou de provocar!

Continuaram implicando por um tempo até cansarem-se. Caíram na cama ofegantes. Foi então que soltaram entre uma respiração e outra:

- Você é um bom adversário, primo.

- Você também, prima.

Esperaram recuperar o fôlego, até voltarem a trocar palavras.

- Acho que já podemos dormir, não?- ele sugeriu.

- Podemos deixar a lamparina acesa? – a garota pediu, num meio riso.

- Tudo bem. – ele resmungou, virando-se para o lado e ajeitando-se para dormir.

Ela também se virou para a borda da cama e fechou os olhos. Seu corpo e sua mente pediam por um descanso. Uma trégua daquele medo. Daquela tensão. Respirou fundo. Era só dormir e, de manhã, as empresas mandariam seus agentes e logo ela nem precisaria mais olhar para aquela casa. Lembrou-se de, por via das dúvidas, chamar um padre ou um sacerdote.

Mal sabia ela que a noite estava longe de acabar. E seria mais do que longa.

O homem acordou no meio da noite com um som de madeira sendo cerrada. Milo olhou no relógio. Eram 11:30h da noite. A princípio, pensou que o som fosse por causa de algum sonho que tivera, porém o som parecia perto. Estava fraco, baixo, quase inaudível, mas estava lá. Aproximou-se da porta. Alguém a serrava! Olhou pelo buraco da fechadura. Também havia um olho do outro lado dela! Aquele olho tinha algo de errado, algo de assustador!

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, estava deitado, ou caído, não sabia o certo, em frente à porta. Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Havia sido um simples sonho ou mais do que isso. Levantou-se rapidamente e esquadrinhou o quarto em busca de alguma evidência. Nada. Pelo menos aparentemente.

Chegou perto da porta num pé-ante-pé. Colocou a mão da maçaneta e preparou-se psicologicamente para o que poderia encontrar atrás dela.

- O que você está fazendo? – uma voz rouca cortou os pensamentos dele, fazendo-o largar prontamente a maçaneta.

Olhou para a origem da voz. Ali estava sua prima, olhos azuis, cabelos despenteados e cara de cansada.

- RUKIA! Você me assustou!

- Já estava na hora da revanche. – riu, sarcástica – Por que se assustou tanto? Estava fazendo algo ilícito?

- Não, é que você parece a assombração em pessoa.

- Nossa, você é TÃO engraçado.

- Deixa só eu ver uma coisa, garota. – ele disse, fazendo sinal para que ela esperasse.

Milo abriu a porta abruptamente. Olhou o corredor, mas não havia nada fora do lugar. Ia fechar a porta de novo, quando se abaixou perto do batente da porta. Sua prima se esgueirou, curiosa, para ver o que ele fazia. O homem passou a mão por um pó caído ali. Levou o pó ao nariz. Tinha cheiro de serragem. Tremeu ligeiramente. Olhou novamente o corredor. Voltou para dentro do quarto. Mexeu na bolsa de Rukia e tirou a lanterna de dentro.

Tornou a sair e foi explorar o corredor.

- Hei, hei! Calma aí! – demorou a sair atrás dele, pois ficara abobalhada com a atitude atípica dele – O que houve? – perguntou-o, alcançando-o e virando-o para olhá-la.

Pararam perto da escada. A visão da escada em nada os ajudou a recuperar a tranqüilidade. Assim como o resto da casa, ela exalava abandono e fragilidade. Seus degraus esculpidos em mogno não inspiravam a menor confiança. Pareciam esperar apenas o momento de se partirem em um rangido lamentoso. O corrimão, que antes deveria ter sido uma obra de arte de beleza considerável, era decorado nas extremidades com pares de pequenos anjos. Alguns deles haviam cedido aos cupins suas cabeças e asas.

Ele contou do sonho-incidente para ela. A cada palavra, ela olhava mais e mais para os lados. Sua insegurança crescia.

Ouviram um barulho no quarto. De longe puderam ver que estava mais escuro. Correram ate lá. Uma lamparina estava apagada e a outra caída. Palavras vermelhas piscavam para eles na parede: "Estranhos não são bem-vindos!".

Rukia se agarrou ao primo com força. O que era tudo aquilo? Ambos estavam perdidos. Um arrepio tomou conta da garota. Milo a abraçou com força.

- Não vou deixar nada acontecer à você, Rukia! Tenha certeza disso. Nada, seja mortal, imortal, místico, nada vai te fazer mal. Eu prometo. – disse, com a voz falha, mas com um alto grau de seriedade.

Ele não mentia. Ela podia sentir que ele faria de tudo para protegê-la, como o irmão que sempre fora para ela. Sim, irmão. De verdade, eles nunca foram primos. De coração, desde a primeira vez que ele a ajudara a se levantar depois de um tombo e cuidou dela, ele se tornara seu irmão. Estava sempre ali pra ela, mesmo que fosse do jeito mais descuidado e largado, ele estava ali. E se ele dizia que nada iria lhe acontecer, então era verdade. Mas naquele momento, acreditar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o fato de que havia algo estranho naquela casa era difícil.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou, com a voz um pouco embargada.

- Não sei, mas tenho certeza que eu não vou mais dormir hoje. Não até o sol nascer e eu sair daqui.

Ouviram um carrilhão tocar no andar de baixo. Doze badaladas. Acabava de dar meia-noite. Ainda faltavam horas até que o sol aparecesse no céu de novo. Longas horas.

- Sinto sono, mas não vou conseguir pregar o olho. – ela comentou.

Um clima tenso estava instalado entre eles. Não havia como negar isso.

- Poderia haver alguém aqui desde o início. – ele começou a falar.

- Você quer dizer que...?

- Que deveríamos ter checado a casa inteira. Quer dizer, demos uma olhada, mas não prestamos atenção em quase nada. Podia ter gente aqui antes de chegarmos. Até porque, seres imateriais não são capazes de escrever palavras.

- Tem certeza? – ela questionou-o, levantando uma das sobrancelhas e chegou mais perto das palavras, tocando-as – Isso é sangue. – afirmou, após cheirar – Tenho quase certeza.

- Quem quer que tenha feito isso nos quer bem longe daqui. Saiba que EU TAMBÉM NÃO QUERO ESTAR AQUI! QUERIA ESTAR BEM LONGE DAQUI! – gritou bem alto, segundos antes de ser arrastado brutamente por alguma força invisível.

Bateu a cabeça no chão severas vezes e foi perdendo os sentidos lentamente.

- MILO!! – Rukia gritou, imóvel perante a situação.

Sua prima gritando. Estava intacta. O que quer que fosse apenas o atacava. Manteve sua promessa. Só então pôde desmaiar.

Somente depois de minutos Rukia foi capaz de se mover. Seu corpo tremia violentamente. Sentia um frio tremendo. Mas não tinha escolha. Colheu dentro de si toda a coragem que tinha e estava prestes a sair do quarto, quando uma voz soltou um aviso.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Rukia... Pelo menos não despreparada assim.

Um homem alto, de cabelos na altura dos ombros, porte altivo e roupas ligeiramente surradas apareceu detrás da porta do banheiro.

- Quem é você? E como sabe meu nome? – ela perguntou, encarando-o.

**FIM DO 2º CAPÍTULO**

_Ah é... Thanks à Juli.chan (que pensou nesse tema) e aos leitores (esses seres magnâmios que permitem que as fanfics continuem)  
Beijos,  
Yuki._


End file.
